yu-gi-oh 5d's Luna's Doubts
by gravityfallslover34
Summary: when Luna questions if she is strong like Yusei and the other signers even her own brother she will go on a epic journey to discover if she really has what it takes or she will have to give up dueling forever .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : her Birthmark

Disclamier : i don't own yu-gi-oh 5d's or characters

Day 1

Luna the twin sister of her twin brother leo who possesses the front claw of the Crimson Dragon was laying in bed due to the lack of sleep she was thinking about Yusei Fudo after he did Clear Mind which caused him to Synchro Summon Shooting Star Dragon. She was wondering if she could do clear mind and Synchro Summon a dragon that is strong just like Shooting Star Dragon .

Leo : hey Luna !

Luna : Leo how long have you been standing there ?

Leo : for 20 minutes now come on or we'll miss it

Luna : miss what ?

Leo : or we will miss Jack retelling his story about how he summoned Scar- Red Nova Dragon

Luna : okay just let me wash up and change

so Leo went into the living room to wait Luna rose up from her bed she left the twins rooms heading toward the bathroom she washed her face down with water then she brushed her teeth using the mouthwash that leo found while he was out she left the bathroom heading toward the twins closet she grabbed her long red sleeved shirt with golden markings her light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink. She also removed her two blue rubberbands her pony tails were hanging down beside her two shoulder length bangs .

Luna : i'm ready Leo

Leo : what happened to you ?

Luna : i'm going out just like this

Leo : okay

the twins grabbed their duel boards taking them outside the penthouse they both raced against each other to the garage Akiza , Crow , Bruno , Yusei were listening to Jack retell his story about the Duel with the Familiar Red Nova

Jack : you're just in time

Akiza : hey Luna what is up with the new look ?

Luna : i just thought i change the way i look

Yusei : are you done telling everybody about your duel ?

Jack : don't interrupt ! so like i was saying i had burning soul and Red Dragon Archfiend returned in standby mode then i said ' Red Demon's Dragon will fire my soul ! i felt my soul erupting then my hand was on fire .

Akiza : on fire ?

Jack : yes on fire and Red Dragon Archfiend was covered in a red aura everything around me was starting to crumble while i was drawing my next card the Crimson Dragon appeared behind me then my eyes started to glow red i removed Synchro Gunner my Red Demon Dragon's was revived i also summoned the tuner monster Create Resonator and Attack Gainer . After That i double tunered my Level 8 Red Demon's Dragon my Level 1 Attack Gainer and Level 3 Create resonator my mark was glowing on my left arm i held my arm close to my chest mu entire body was covered in a red aura while i took the crimson devil's power to combine with Red Dragon Archfiend and that's how i summoned Sacr Red Nova Dragon .

Akiza : that's amazing

Luna : hey jack

Jack : yeah Luna

Luna : you think i can perform Clear Mind like Yusei ?

Crow : you perfoming Clear Mind this has to be some kind of joke

Akiza : look to be honest i think you're not quite ready to Perform Accel Synchro

Yusei : performing that along with Clear Mind , Top Clear Mind and Limit over Accel Synchro

Luna : oh i see

Leo : hey don't feel bad someday you will achieve the ability to perform Clear Mind ,Top Clear Mind and Limit Over Accel Synchro

she pulls her left sleeve down revealing her birthmark and she questions if she is really worthy of being a signer later that day patty and bob were dueling against each other when Luna walked in on them dueling Patty had to put the duel on hold .

Patty : hey Luna

Luna : hi patty

Bob : what's wrong ?

Luna : i don't think i have what it takes for dueling

Patty : don't say that

Bob : you're not that bad of a duelist

Luna : look there is something i have to show you that you won't believe

she shows Patty and Bob the front Claw of the Crimson Dragon both of them started to scream at the top of their lungs until Luna covered both of their mouths she took them to one of the alley she removed both of her hands from their mouths .

Patty : why didn't you tell us ?

Luna : because if i told you about this mark you and bob would be in grave danger

Bob : does your parents know about the birthmark ?

Luna : no they don't

Akiza , Crow , Bruno , Jack and Yusei were turbo dueling Leo and Dexter were watching them Leo had a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich while dexter had a tuna sandwhich .

Dexter : Yusei is so cool

Leo : i know

Luna was heading home when Mina the meek secretary for rex goodwin appears she was in search of help .

Mina : luna i need your help

Luna : with what ?

Mina : Sector Sercuity is being picked apart one by one by a stronge duelist

Luna : okay i'll help you

she went upstairs quickly she grabbed her deck then she cameback downstairs officer Trudge was just pulling up in his motorcycle Mina and Luna both climbed on his motorcycle he revved it up he took off heading toward Sector Sercuity (Public Sercuity Mainteance Bureau ) Luna was thinking about what Crow and Leo said about performing Clear Mind like Yusei the words were playing like a tape recorder inside her head .

Mina : you're awfully quiet is something troubling you

Luna : well i was listening to jack retell his story about his duel and i thought that i should try my hand at performing Clear Mind like Yusei does

Mina : if you believe you can go for it

Luna : thank's Mina that means a lot

Trudge : we're here

he stops right in front of the buliding Mina was the first to get off Luna and Trudge followed her Inside the last Sector Sercuity Member had his heart stopped cold from his monster he was about to make his getaway when Mina , Luna and Trudge blocked his path

Mina : you're not gonig anywhere

Trudge : that's right Punk

the duelist revealed himself to be Sayer Luna didn't expect to see him of all people here in the Sector Sercuity .

Luna : i thought you were in the faclity after the EarthBound Immortal Ccarayhua was defeated ?

Sayer : i was but i escaped from there i vowed revenge on you signers for taking Akiza away from the Arcadia Movement

Luna : what you did wasn't right

Sayer : you could have been a memeber of the movement think about the world discriminating against you because of your ability

Luna : my ability never harmed anyone

Sayer : you and Akiza could be stronge duelist with my help

Luna : too bad for you i always had control of my powers

Sayer : well then you have no other choice but to duel me

Luna : with pleasure

Sayer and Luna both prepared their duel disk , Shuffled their cards Luna placed hers in her Hybrid Deck and Sayer placed his deck in his Standard Duel disk Mina and Trudge watched from the sideline as the Duel started when they both said Duel at the same time . 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Luna vs Sayer

Luna finds out that Sayer has escaped from the facility and he is willing to take luna to the destroyed Arcadia Movement unless she defeats him in a duel so accepts the duel .

Luna : it's my turn and i draw and i summon Sunlight unicorn in Defense Mode

the Unicorn is running in mid air with a blue trail behind him the monsters lands on the left side of her field then she equips Horn Of The Unicorn onto Sunlight Unicorn giving Sunlight 700 Atk and Def points .

Luna : i place one face down i end my turn

Sayer : let me show you my true power it's my move and i will start by summoning Mind Protector i pay 50o life points during this standby phase

the Mind protector was summoned in defense the entire skin was blue then Sayer plays the spell he pays another 500 life point to increase Mind protector's Attack points Mind protector's Attack Points was at 300 increasing the level to level 4 .

Luna : if doe this right i can play the spell Ancient which switches all of our monsters to attack mode

Yusei was in the garage he was pacing back and forth he was worried about Luna Leo and Akiza were also worried about her because she never stays out late .

Crow : i think we should go look for her

Leo : that's a good idea

Akiza : but we don't where she is

Leo : oh right

Jack's phone started ringing it was Mina informing him that Luna was dueling against Sayer Akiza's eyes widened when she heard his name she was having flashbacks of the time spent with him jack ends the phone call .

Akiza : Luna is dueling agianst Sayer ?

Jack : yes

Leo : we have to go over there

Yusei : we'll go over to Sector Sercuity you can go to the penthouse

Leo : okay

Bruno : i'm coming too

Jack : why ?

Bruno : because i don't want to see Luna hurt

Akiza : let's hurry

Sayer : now Mind Protector attack Sunlight Unicorn

Luna : i don't think so

Sayer : what ?

Luna : because i play the spell Anicent Forest with this all of our monsters are switched to attack mode we both can special normal summon and special summon as well

Sayer's monster stopped his attack switching his monster to attack at the same time her monster was swtiched to attack mode as well

Sayer : Damn !

Luna : now Sunlight unicorn attack Mind Protector

using the horn of the unicorn he attacked Mind protector removing him from play Sayer activated the spell Emergency Teleport he special summons a level 1 , Level 3 or below Monster from his hand to his hand or deck during the end phase he brings back Mind protector .

Sayer : now attack Sunlight Unicorn

Mind Protector punches Sunlight Unicorn then he commands him to attack Luna directly he does and her life points were decreased to 1000

Luna : he's stronger now than he ever was

Sayer : you see you can't win because you're too weak

Mina : how dare you say that about Luna !

Trudge : who do you think you are ?

Luna : i can't lose this duel no matter what

Akiza : i feel Luna's life is almost fading

Jack : we have to hurry

Luna was struggling to get up but she managed somehow it's was Sayer turn and he summoned pyschic Snail he payed 800 life points to summon then he tuned his level 4 Mind protector and his Level 4 Pysnic Snall to synchro Summon Magical Android during his end phase he gains 600 life points for the two monsters he has .

Sayer : this guy will wipe the floor with you

Luna : it's my move and i summon Armored White Bear

a large bear appeared then she summoned Spirit of the Beeze giving her 1000 life points

Luna : i tune my level 4 Armored White Bear and my level 3 Spirit of the breeze to synchro summon Anicent Fairy Dragon

the monster was summoned clearing the sky the bright light almost blinded Trudge Mina was looking up at her beautiful monster

Luna : now since i can't attack i can speicial summoned a level 1 or level 4 or below monster so i select Kuribon

Sayer : that won't help you

Luna : why ?

Sayer : because i activate Magical Android's special ability since i have two tuner monsters i can double it attack points and it can attack you with one single blow

Luna : this is bad

Sayer : now attack her directly

he attacks her by punching her in the gut and she coughs up blood her life points were reduced to 100 Yusei and the other signers plus bruno were running out of time sayer then summoned Pyshic Commander by paying 500 life points at max Anicent Fairy Dragon loses all of it's attack points he used Krebon to snychro summon throught ruler archfiend with his two monster they combined all of their power to attack her directly her life points were at zero her clothes were burnt and covered in smoke she was unconscious when Yusei and the gang finally made it Sector Sercuity .

Bruno : oh no

Akiza : Luna

Akiza kneels down toward looking at the damage done she was filled with rage Jack grabbed Sayer pulling him close to his face getting ready to attack him

Jack : how could you do that do her she's only 13 !

Akiza : you're a monster

Sayer : now you know that's not true

Akiza : stay away from me you bastard !

Yusei : look i will take her to the hospital

Trudge : and we'll take care of this

Yusei picks Luna up carrying her to his Duel Runner he places her in the back he hops on in the front he puts his helmet on taking off leaving them with Sayer inside Luna's subconscious she couldn't see nothing but a door she walked toward the door showing her how bad at dueling she us showing the duel between Professor Frank , Devak , Lester also her friends laughing at her she broke down crying . Yusei looked back to see a tear rolling down the side of her face . he made to the hospital he got off his duel runner he also took luna of his motorcycle the doctor saw Yusei carrying Luna in his arm form there the doctors did everything to heal her wounds .

Crow : hey Yusei

Yusei : crow

Crow : is Luna going to be okay ?

Yusei : hopefully she will

Jack : let's go home we can comeback in the morning

Yusei , Jack and Crow Leave the hopsital Luna was sleeping in the bed trying to block all the negative thing that Sayer said to her along with the word that Crow said to before her duel with Sayer she was tossing and turning the whole night Bruno had to wait to tell Leo what happened in the back of Yusei's Mind he knew that Leo wasn't going to like what he was about here . 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Low Self Esteem

Day 2

Luna wakes to see all of her and leo's classmates , teacher , Martha visit her Tean 5d's was also there visiting her she was wrapped in bandages around her body and head .

Leo : Luna i heard about the duel with Sayer

Luna : i lost because i was too weak

Leo : no you are not you're just as strong as Yusei

Akiza : Leo's right

Luna : at least you think so

Patty : i hope you feel better soon

all of them leave Luna to recover she thinks to herself that she is not ready for Clear Mind Yusei came with this plan to teach her how to perform clear mind .

Akiza : Yusei are you sure about this ?

Yusei : Akiza Luna is having doubts about herself

Crow : so if she does this then she will feel a lot better about herself

Yusei : yes crow

Crow : let's do it

the next couple of days were peaceful for Luna her ribs were still sore a little but she managed to hold on a little longer until she was released from the hospital she was ready to go back to duel academy . Dexter and Leo helped her catch up Luna was thinking about her loss she also was going to think of a way to become a better duelist .

Yusei : hey Luna

Luna : Yusei i didn't expect to see you here

Yusei : luna come with me

Luna : okay

Yusei and Luna go to his gargage to pick up the very card she needs to accel synchro summon

Luna : i hope you know what you're doing

Yusei : don't worry i know

Crow and Jack were fighting because Jack's dragon was stronger that crow's dragon Bruno and Akiza both started to laugh until Jack grabbed Crow by his shirts he tossing him into the fountain .

Crow : great i'm soak and wet

Jack : that will teach you

Yusei : okay Luna the first then about Performing Clear Mind is you need to control the Ener-D

Luna : well i don't that this board has any Ener-D

Yusei : your board does because it is similar to a Duel Runner

Luna : i never thought of it that way

Yusei : the second is you need to have is speed

Luna : okay

Yusei : your mind and heart has to be clear freeing yourself from all negativity around you focusing on the battle and nothing else

Luna : interesting

Yusei : you can use the crimson dragon's power to aid you as well and last but not least you need this card as well

Luna : so what is the name of this card ?

Yusei : i have no idea

Luna : i will give this a try

she places her pink helmet on her head with the pink knee pads her duel disk on her right arm she goes on the highway to practice Leo was coming home from the store with the food when he felt like something was off.

Leo : something is wrong Luna is never out this late

Luna : first i summon bird of roses when this card is destroyed i can summon two plant type monsters

Yusei : not bad luna it's move and i draw from my hand Debris Dragon when this card is summoned i can special summon a monster with 500 attack points or less from my graveyard so i summon Gaunlet Warrior in Attack Mode .

Luna : this can't be good

Gaunlet Warrior is summoned with 400 attack points and 16oo defense points then he orders Gaunlet Warrior to attack Luna's Bird Of Roses removing the monster from play

Luna : i activate Bird Of Roses special ability by destroying my Bird Of Roses this allows me to bring forth Needles and Spore in defense mode

Yusei : not so fast because i have A/D Changer this let's me ban this card from the graveyard so i can target one of your monsters and switch it to attack mode so i select Spore

so luna's Spore was switched to attack mode then he places one face down ending his turn . She was ready to call it quits she knew that Yusei could bring Stardust Dragon out if he wanted to .

Luna : no i can't think like that i have to focus

Akiza was making dinner for the gang when she noticed that Luna and Yusei were not back yet leo was going to find her no matter what Yusei just played his trap Summon Tax Luna was taking Damage that was equal to half of her two plant monsters the card was destroyed as well he also took out spore.

Luna : since Spore was destroyed i can summon Sunlight Unicorn

Sunlight Unicorn was running on the highway with her then spore was back with a increased level .

Luna : i combine my Level 4 Sunlight Unicorn with Level 3 Spore let the life of this creature come together as one so come forth Anicent Fairy Dragon

Yusei : she is getting close to performing clear mind

Luna : then i summon Fairy Archer from my hand thanks to Anicent Fairy Dragon

her mark started to glow along with Yusei's , Crow, Jack's and Akiza all of their marks plus hers came together as one the seal was formed around her back .

Leo : whatever Luna's doing she better pull it off

Luna : i feel it the same feeling Yusei had when he performed Clear Mind

there was a pink shield surrounding Luna and her duel Runner she was starting to move a little bit faster her body was covered in a white light she was spinning around her eyes were close until she opened her eyes to see a blank card the blank card revealed it's self to be her new monster

Luna : Anicent Star Dragon

a teardrop touched the ground of Luna's mind when she opened her eyes Yusei watched her perform Clear Mind

Luna : it's time i tune my level 3 Fairy Archer and my Level 7 Anicent Fairy Dragon when the path of light obilerate's the dark a new day is born

the changed from pink to white Anicent Fairy Dragon was also covered in white at the same time as her Duel Board the card she saw was now in her hand with the picture of her new dragon multiple green rings were formed she was now moving at the speed of light Yusei was glad to see her surpass her limits a large green ring was formed behind him Luna was now coming out of the green ring with the green rings following her .

Luna : so make your appearance be known Anicent Star Dragon !

the dragon was a level 1o monster with 300o attack points and 2000 defense points the marks returned to their rightful owners .

Jack : she did it

Leo : she performed Clear Mind

Luna : i did it

the duel spirits were watching Luna from above Yusei and Luna both stopped after that .

Luna : thank you Yusei

Yusei : don't mention it i was glad to help

Luna : i should get back now Leo is probably worried about me by now

Yusei : let's go

Sayer was watching from the destroyed Arcadia Movement her performing Clear Mind pushed him over the edge his next move was going to team with one of Yusei's former enemy from a French Twist . 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Leo Is Kidnapped Part 1

Sayer : hey boss

Boss : yes

Sayer : i need you help with dealing with a little pest

Boss : what do you mean ?

Sayer : you know Yusei Fudo ?

Boss : yes

Sayer : well the green haired girl name Luna who hangs around him

Boss : so what do you have in mind ?

Sayer : you kidnap her twin brother Leo forcing him to join your team for the W.R.G.P

Boss : i see

Luna : so how about me and you make up for lost time

Leo : sure Luna

Akiza : you two be careful

Luna : don't worry we will

Akiza : it's nice to see Leo more mature now that he was when the dark singers were here

Yusei : you can say that again

Bruno : morning Yusei

Akiza : morning Bruno did you have a good night sleep

Bruno : no

Yusei : let me guess Jack and Crow

Bruno : they kept me up all night bickering at each other

Jack : go away Crow

Crow : if i want to sleep here i can sleep here

Jack : there is only room for me and Yusei

Crow : all right that does it

Akiza : that intense ?

Bruno : yep and in the process i suffered a black eye from jack punching me in my left eye

Yusei : has jack said sorry yet ?

Bruno : not yet

at duel academy Miss Barlet made the announcment that there was going to a field trip coming up this friday they were going to see the previous Yugioh Deulist Jaden Yuki and Yugi Moto and their famous monsters card

Leo : that is really cool to see Elemental Hero Neos and Dark magician and dark Magician Girl

Bob : i hope i can get Jaden or Yugi to sign my face

Patty : oh boy

Luna : don't get your hopes up Yugi or Jaden will not be there

Bob : no don't ruin it for me

The Boss from a French Twist and Sayer were rebuliding the Arcadia Movement now they were going to put their plan in action Leo's phone was ringing it was one of the random guys that trapped Yusei .

Leo : so what do you need help with ?

Random Guy : i need your help with fixing the wall in my house

Leo : okay i'll be there in five minutes

Luna : you're going to help the guy fix his wall ?

Leo : yeah so i won't be back for a while

Luna : Leo are sure this is not some kind of trap ?

Leo : i have this feeling that i'm walking into a trap but my heart is telling me something else

Akiza : don't take too long

Leo : i won't

Leo : yeah so i won't be back for a while

Luna : Leo are sure this is not some kind of trap ?

Leo : no

he grabbed his tool kit he hoped on his duel board that Yusei made for him he was off Luna was starting to wonder if her brother was walking right into a trap when Leo arrived at the house when he heard the random guy screaming in pain .

Leo : hey are you okay ?

Random Guy : i am now get him boys

the three men jumped leo hitting him with the bat knocking him out then they took him and they tossed him in the back of the same truck that Yusei was in along with his duel board and helmet .

Luna : something is not right here

Akiza : i feel it too Luna

Luna : we have to go

Leo : that hurt

he wakes up inside the moving truck Sayer and the Boss appear on the T.V Screen getting ready for phase 2 of their plan .

Leo : Sayer what's going on

Sayer : revenge

Leo : for what happened during the Dark Signer Arc ?

Boss : also you will join my pitcrew team for the W.R.G.P

Leo : no thanks you see i'm already apart of a pitcrew with my sister Luna so if you would be so kind to pull over so can i go home

Boss: that is not a option you see you will be joining my pitcrew or else your sister will be dead

Akiza : Luna look

Luna : he's in there

Akiza : Leo

Leo : that sounds like Akiza

Luna : don't worry we will get you out of there

Akiza : okay Luna let's set him free

Luna : and i summon Regulus

he was running by Akiza's Duel Runner he sliced the doors in half leo rose up to see Akiza and Luna come to the rescue .

Leo : i'm glad to see you the boss is talking crazy

Luna : let me handle the boss

Akiza : i hope you don't end up losing like last time

Luna : thanks Akiza that almost made me feel better

the boss was standing on the small highway above them so Luna summoned Fairy Archer to attack him with one of the arrow which successfully hits him along with his goons .

Sayer : hello Luna

Luna : Sayer don't think that i forgot what you did to me last time we dueled each other

Sayer : you want to rematch

Luna : sure

the rematch between Luna and Sayer was going to help Luna settle the score and exact revenge on him at the same time .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Leo is Kidnapped Part 2

Luna : let's duel

Sayer : with pleasure

Luna : it's my move and i will start by summoning Cure Mermaid in Attack Mode

the Cure Mermaid was summoned with a giant rock to sit on it was a level 4 monster with 1500 attack points and 800 defense points .

Luna : when this monster is one the field it increases my life points by 800 then i place one face down i end my turn

Sayer : you're going to lose because of this i draw and i summon Doctor Cranium

as soon as his monster was on the field Luna's leg started to shake she blocked that out of her mind .

Sayer : when this guy is destroyed in battle i pay 800 life points to add 1 psyhic type monster from deck to my hand so now attack her monster

Luna : not so fast

Sayer : what ?

Luna : because i play the trap Pixie Ring this lets me form a barrier around my Cure Mermaid so you can't destroy her

Sayer : that was Luck

Yusei and Bruno were adding the finishing touches on their Duel Runers when Akiza and Leo showed up without Luna .

Bruno : where's Luna ?

Akiza : she's dueling Sayer

Jack : this is not good

Crow : we don't want to see here lose again

Yusei : we better hurry !

Luna : you won't lay a finger on my brother you here me

Sayer : when i'm done with this duel you won't be there to protect him

Luna : we'll see about that

Sayer : what are you about do ?

Luna : now i will bring forth my Sunny Pixie in defense mode

Sayer : that weak monster this has to be a joke

Luna : my monster have always been by my side ever since i was 3 and you don't have the authority to call them weak

the Crimnson Dragon was talking with Luna telling her she was ready for blazing soul to use for summoning a monster

Luna : let's do it

her entire body was covered in a red aura her signer mark started to glow again this time her eyes were glowing the same color as Jack when he did it .

Jack : she is about perform Blazing Soul

Akiza : the same thing you did agianst the Familar ?

Jack : yes

Luna : Anicent Fairy Dragon will fire my soul

Sayer : this is not what i planned for

Luna :i can feel it deep within my heart

her hand was now on fire as she was drawing her next card the red light was shining brighter the sun Akiza could see it from a distance Luna's eyes started to glow a little bit of red instead of a full red .

Luna : now if i remove Cure Mermaid from play during this phase i can call forth Anicent Fairy Dragon back to the field

Sayer : i'm so dead

Luna : now i can bring Special Summon Vylon Stella and Ally Of Justice Castastor now Level 5 Vylon Stella and Level 1 Sunny Pixie and Cure Mermaid from my graveyard i double tune all three monsters

Sayer : Double Tune ?

two green rings were formed from the three tuner monsters while Anicent Fairy Dragon was going through the green rings the card was formed taking the power from the spirit world

Luna : when two world collide the possibilities are endless Synchro Summon Come to me Anicent Scar-Green Nova Dragon !

Anicent Scar- Green Nova Dragon was a level 12 monster 100000 attack points and 100000 defense points .

Sayer : no way 100000 attack points ?

Luna : that's right now for every monster that is in my graveyard she gains 500 attack points i have three so she gain a total of 1500000 attack points

Sayer : this can't be

Luna : Anicent Scar-Green Nova Dragon attack Sayer directly burning Spiral Sonic

her dragon was spinning around really fast Sayer didn't have enough time to activate his trap his monster was removed from play and Sayer life points were dropped to zero .

Luna : i did it looks like i pulled off a win somehow

Sector Sercuity came grabbing Sayer and his deck taking him back to the facility he escaped out of Luna looked at the card she just created with the help of the spirit world she was grateful for their help she was now going to duel academy to change into her duel academy uniform for the girls while Leo was wearing his Duel Academy for the boys Akiza was there as well getting ready for the trip to see Jaden's and Yugi famous monster .

Bruno : hey Sherry

Sherry LeBlanc : Bruno long time no see

Bruno : is something wrong ?

Sherry LeBlanc : i need your help in breaking into another blimp

Yusei Fudo : we nearly died the last time we broke into a blimp

Sherry LeBlanc : make sure you bring Akiza and the green haired girl with you this time

Jack : okay we'll let them know

the trip was fun Leo had his picture taken right next to Dark Magician , Dexter had his picture taken next to Neos , Akiza and Luna took their picture next to Duel Academy Bob ate 200 hotdogs to win the hotdog eating challenge patty and Mark had to help him up last but not least the entire class took a group photo with Leo using one of Jaden's quote 'Get Your Game on " and Dexte used Yugi's Quote " It's Time To Duel " Patty used Yusei's quote " Let's Rev It Up " the entire class was laughing .

Leo : that was the best trip

Luna : you said it Leo

Leo : well good night Luna

Luna : good night Leo

both Leo and Luna were in their PJ's Luna was sleeping with a teddy bear on her side of the bed while Leo's side of the bed was messy they slept through the night until dawn . 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Blimp breaking

the next morning Akiza , Leo and Luna when to visit Yusei , Crow and Jack when Crow told them that Sherry needed their help again this time Akiza and Luna were involved in this .

Luna : so what do we have to do ?

Yusei : we have to break into another blimp

Luna : but you were almost killed the last time

Yusei : i know but we have to do this for Sherry

Luna : okay

Akiza : if we die i swear i will transform into the black rose witch and haunt you forever

Crow : i hate to see that

Akiza : what was that !

Crow : nothing

Sherry LeBlanc : Yusei do you still have the Bolton & Company Disguises ?

Yusei : yes right here

Akiza : what about us ?

Luna : we don't have Bolton & Company Disguises

Sherry LeBlance : leave that to me Mon Ami

Crow : so Luna what is your size ?

Luna : 146 centimeters

Crow : good and you Akiza

Akiza :163 Centimeters

Crow : i'll be right back

Jack : i hope he's going to get Disguises for Akiza and Luna

Yusei : does he have enough money ?

Jack : no

Bruno : i think you better go with him

Jack : right

Luna : so is Clark Smith still the president of the Company ?

Yusei : yes

Sherry LeBlanc : yes he is right now he is getting on his blimp that has a full deck of cards and a legendary deck

Luna : legendary Deck ?

Akiza : so what happens when we retrive the legendary deck ?

Sherry LeBlanc : no one has laid even one finger on the deck so

At The Store

Crow : excuse me do you have two Disguises one for a 13 year old and one for a 17 year old

Store worker : we have two left in stock

Jack : Crow

Crow : Jack what are you doing here ?

Jack : to make sure you had enough money

Crow : okay

Store Worker : i have the suits you asked for that will be $45.00

Jack : here crow

Sherry was going over the code names she decided to stick with her code name from before she gave Akiza the Burgundy Bandit and Luna the green assassin

Leo : ha ha ha

Luna : what's so funny leo ?

Leo : your code name has ass in it

she smacked him right in his face the red mark was on his face Yusei and Bruno had to stop the pain from Luna's smack

Sherry LeBlanc : our destination is the Moment Express Building it is located in the desert

Akiza : that's far

Sherry LeBlanc : we'll make it

Jack and Crow came back with Luna and Akiza's Disguises Sherry already had hers Akiza and Luna quickly changed into their disguised before they left Yusei gave the two girls their decks just in case then they took off heading toward the desert Clark Smith was about to get on his blimp Sherry spotted him . she told Luna and Akiza had to hurry Luna's duel Board and Akiza and Sherry's duel runner increased their speed jumping over the gate the trio jumped off their rides onto the blimp they climbed inside .

Luna : okay so now what ?

Sherry LeBlanc we find that deck

they searched all over the blimp until Akiza saw the restricted area with a " Do Not Enter" Sign .

Akiza : the Deck might be in here

Sherry LeBlanc : well what are you waiting for break the door down

she does only to see the Legendary Deck sitting in the middle of the room Sherry tried to grab it but she was rejected Akiza tried to grab it and she was reject as well so Luna touched it and she was shown the Sacred Beast from Yugioh Gx informing that she has the power to control the beast the vison ended

Sherry LeBlanc : let's go

Bruno was arm wrestling with Jack trying to prove a point he lost three time he accepted the fact that he was weak Luna and Akiza returned with Sherry Luna gave her the legendary deck but Sherry told her to keep it Leo and Luna returned to the penthouse getting ready for bed she place the deck in her drawer she closed before she left the deck started to glow red the sacred beast were alive waiting to be used in a duel . 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The power of a dark signer

After her blimp breaking adventure Luna returned to the penthouse only to find her twin brother leo in the living room watching Yu-Gi-Oh Gx (Dubbed) and the theme song Get Your Game On started after the introduction he started to sing the lyrics to it while pretended to play a guitat Luna enters the living room only to turn mute the T.V .

Leo : Luna you're going to make me miss the best part unmute the T.V

Luna : no Leo i'm not going to do any of that because i don't want to deal with your awful singing

Leo : what ?

Luna : yes Leo your awful singing

Meanwhile Sayer who was inside the facility doing some research on the dark signers that took over Neo Domino City he wanted to use their power to defeat Luna the gaurds were keeping a close eye on his cell just in case he decided to break out again sayer was using the computer to activate satellite where the ener-d reactor was the power there was surging through the wifi and the power transferred directly to him thus he obtained the power of the dark signers his appearance changed he was now wearing a black cloak like the former members of the Dark Signers with red markings in his face and his mark just like Yusei and the others on his left arm it was a dragon .

He used his newfound Dark Signer power to break out of the facility this time he killed the two gaurds that were gaurding his cell Sayer procceds to get his deck th gaurds did their ver y best to stop him and they were killed instantly Sayer's deck was inside so he used his power to shatter the lock once he walked inside Sayer lifted the small glass cylinder touching his deck it was modified with brand new monsters with stronger attack point and stronger defense point the alarm went off inside Sayer grabs his deck quickly and jumps out of the window with the deck in his hands along with Duel Disk .

Dark Signer Sayer : too easy

Carly : this is boring not having a scoop to fall back on right now

Dark Signer Sayer runs right by Carly knocking her camera out of her hands she picks up her camera looks up to see Sayer running away from the scene she was going to give him a piece of her mind when she saw Officer Trudge along with other Sector Sercuity members with a warrant for Sayer Carly thought to herself that this was her big chance to get a scoop she demands that she come along for the ride Trudge was hesistant at first but he let's her come along to apprehend Sayer .

Akiza : my birthmark it's glowing

Crow : so is mine

Jack : same here

Yusei : but nobody is dueling right now

Bruno : this could something big

Akiza : Bruno might be right

Crow : let's go see what going on

Team 5ds & Bruno hop on their duel runners they exit the garage with their birthmarks still glowing Luna's arm was also glowing as well the signaure was differen than other times this concerned her because she didn't want to lose her ability to see Kuribon or the other duel spirits she spent time ever since she was in their world Leo unmuted the sound to hear that Sayer had broke of the facility again this time two gaurds were seen with blood on their uniforms .

Luna : Leo stay here

Leo : Luna you're going out there ?

Luna : yes i am just in case Yusei or the others need backup

Leo : i have a bad feeling about this

Luna : Leo don't worry i won't get defeated this time

She leaves with her duel board , helmet , duel disk and deck him exiting the penthouse using the elevator to head down to the first floor after she reaches the first floor Luna runs out of their fast pushing the doors open with tremendous force placing her pink helmet on along with her shoulder & kneed pads getting on her Duel Baord Luna takes off quickly to meet the others and to see Sayer once more her birthmark was glowing brighter and brighter as she was getting closer and closer to Team 5ds she found Yusei and the others & Trudge focused on Sayer who was standing on top of the building .

Akiza : Divine is that you ?

Dark Signer Sayer : yes Akiza this is the real me

Crow : why is he a dark signer ?

Yusei : i don't know Crow but it can't be good

Dark Signer Sayer summoned his Dark Signer Dragon his dragon was bigger than Paradox's dragon and the signers dragons put together he commanded the dragon to attack them with hellfire the dragon unleashes a powerful fire everybody watched helplessly as the fire was moving closer to them that is until Luna saves them in the neck of them creating a shield using her power to protect them from the fire . 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Surpassing her limit

Luna : what happened to Sayer anyway ?

Akiza : i don't know but his appearance is frighting

Yusei : he looks like one of the Dark Signers that we faced before

Jack : don't tell me he ?

Luna : how do we stop him Yusei ?

Yusei : the only way if we stop him if one of us combines our power with the Crimson Dragon and scale up the building knocking Sayer down

Crow : i can do it but my body won't go far

Akiza : no Crow it's too risky

Luna : i can do it

Jack : she could probably go further than her brother Leo

Trudge : okay luna you just have one chance make it count

Luna : got it

She places her deck & duel in Yusei and Akiza's hands begins running toward the building her birthmark was glowing crimson red as she moved closer and closer to the building her eye were glowing red soon Luna found herself standing in front of the Crimson Dragon on a small podium the dragon was standing tall looking down at the green haired girl and she glared right back at him .

Crimson Dragon : Luna

Luna : Crimson Dragon this is my first time speaking with you and i know you're aware of Sayer's Dark Signer appearance

Crimson Dragon : i have seen his new form

Luna : so i want to fuse my power with yours

Crimson Dragon : as you wish

The Crimson Dragon lowered his hand and Luna extended her hand out to touch the Crimson Dragon's hand there was bright red flash back in the real world Luna's soul was fused with the Crimson Dragon her power increased even further surpassing her limit scaling up the building at light speed to where Dark Signer Sayer was she appeared before him with Red markings around her eyes and her color was orange her clothes & hair still remained unchanged .

Dark Signer Sayer : what the hell ?

Luna : it's over turn yourself in

Dark Signer Sayer : i won't turn myself in and your finished

His Dragon appeared right behind her getting ready to devour her for a midnight snack however with her soul fused with the Crimson Dragon she stopped the Dark Signer Dragon by touching him with her own bare hands this made him very unpleasent now at a last minute attempt he charged at her only for Luna to grab him by his arm extracting all of the darkness from his heart Sayer now was back to his normal self before he had the scar on his face .

Luna places him on her shoulders jumping off the building with him in her hands all the way to the ground landing safely Sector Security take over from there placing the hand cuffs on him this time he was going to be charged with the murder of the two gaurds that were on gaurd he was going to spend the rest of his days in maximum prsion with no chance of parole .

Luna was relieve to stop Sayer from causing another Zero Reverse accident and she thanked the crimson dragon for his help and Yusei as well she grabs her deck and duel disk heading back to the penthouse where Leo passed out on the living room sofa when Luna returned she chuckled a little bit before lifting her brother off the sofa taking him to the back placing him in his bed Luna was tired as well so she decided to turn in as well changing out of her normal clothes and her hair as well washing her face , brushing her teeth , grabbing her teddy bear to help her sleep peacefully throughout the night she smiled knowing that she was useful .

The Crimson Dragon felt a sigh if relief as well knowing that New Domino would no longer have to suffer at the hands of the Dark Signers or the death of millons of that lived in the city everything was normal for once he continued to look down at New Domino City with a huge smile on his face knowing that Team 5ds wasn't going to let the place or their bond go to waste . 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : The Return Of The Black Rose

Luna was now waking up in bed her twin brother Leo had left already to meet Yusei and the others she decides to get up her deck was near the lamp her duel disk was also near the lamp as well Luna enters the main room where her & Leo spend most of their time at in her pink pajamas with a nightcap thinking about the last couple of days Yusei teaching her how to accel synchro , losing to divine , saving Leo and defeating Sayer aka divine , breaking into a blimp etc .

Leo : Akiza

Akiza : yes Leo

Leo : why don't you use your psychic powers anymore ?

Akiza : because those powers represent Black Rose witch a former shadow of me

Leo : oh right heh heh

Jack : at anycase the black rose witch won't be returning to attack New Domino ever again no offense Akiza

Akiza : none taken

Luna changed out of her Pajamas into her duel academy uniform which was a burgundy jacket with a yellow bow tie she also was wearing her black skirt white socks brown shoes and a red bookbag grabs her two dark blue ribbons her green hair was done up into two ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulders length bangs on both sides of her face returns to her room to grab her deck , duel disk , duel board and cellphone exiting the penthouse running downstairs quickly into the lobby section running out the door outside the penthouse the Boss that kidnapped Yusei before comes from behind and hits her in the back of the head knocking her out then he drags her unconscious body toward the trailer that he kept Yusei in tossing her body & Duel Board inside then closing the doors .

Boss : this will teach Yusei to turn me down

sets the trailer on auto pilot the destination was the ocean the truck drives away with Luna inside still unconscious driving away from the Penthouse just then Akiza could sense that something was wrong because her mark of the crimson dragon started to glow along with the other singers Leo & Bruno both looked at each other and back at the singers waiting for Yusei to tell them Yusei however didn't say anything he just hopped on his duel runner along with Jack , Crow & Akiza .

Bruno : guys what's going on ?

Yusei : it's Luna she's been kidnapped

Leo : kidnapped ?

Akiza : yes kidnapped and i have a pretty good idea of who

Luna finally comes too looking around she notices her Duel Board inside with her also feeling the vibaration of the truck as well it was pitch black dark until the TV moniter brightens up the inside forcing the green haired girl to cover her eyes to avoid being blind the boss appears on the screen shortly afterwards .

Luna : alright start talking why did you knock me out and place me in this trailer ?

Boss : i did this to make Yusei Fudo pay for not joining my tour riding group

Luna : let me out of here this very instant !

Boss : sorry but i'm not letting you go see i know all about your ability to communicate with Duel Spirits from the Duel Spirit World and your mark of the crimson dragon defeating Devak and saving your most precious monster yet the Anicent Fairy Dragon

Luna : just wait until Yusei & the others get here

Boss : don't count on it girl this vehicle is heading straight for the ocean i hope you like water ?

Luna : this is not funny i could drown

Boss : good

Akiza : Luna you better be safe

Black Rose : why save the little brat when we can use her power to exterminate the Duel Spirit World ?

Akiza : who said that ?

Black Rose : i did Akiza

Akiza : who are you and how do you know my name ?

Black Rose : simple i'm you the you before meeting Yusei Fudo

Akiza : i swear if you lay even a slightest touch on Leo's twin sister i will have no choice but to show no mercy

Black Rose : don't worry i won't kill her i'll just toture her a little

Akiza : not if i have anything to say about it

Crow : Akiza who are you talking too ?

Akiza : i'll tell you later right now we have to save Luna

the Black Rose appears right before Akiza's eyes on her version of the Bloody Kiss zooming right by Team 5d's Akiza follows her to keep the Black Rose from harming Luna meanwhile Luna tries to find a way out before the truck reaches the ocean she tried banging on the doors with her arm , kicking it with her feet , punching it with her fist even doing a running flying kick to no avail the trailer runs off the road of New Domino straight into the ocean the water burst through the inside the water covered her feet with no other opitons she bangs on the doors screaming for help .

Akiza : we'll too late

Black Rose : this is perfect

Yusei : what does that woman think she's doing ?

Akiza : i don't know but she'll never harm Luna

revs up her duel runner moving forward Crow & Jack watch as Akiza runs off the road catching up with the Black Rose knocking her off the Black Rose Bloody Kiss toward the center where Akiza apprehends her Yusei watches Akiza speaks with her .

Akiza : there is no way that you're me !

Black Rose : believe what you want to believe in won't change the fact that we're the same

Crow : Akiza let us handle her go save Luna

Akiza : got it

leaving the Black Rose behind Akiza dives in the water of New Domino the truck that Leo's twin sister was sitting on the ocean floor now the water was up to her neck after that covering her head she was now underwater trying to hold her breath however her lungs weren't able to support her as the female signer runs out air Akiza manages to tear down the side with her brute strength notices Luna so she grabs her by the arm pulling her away from the truck swimming back to the surface of the water swimming toward the middle .

Crow : is Luna okay ?

Akiza : no she drowned before i could reach the truck

Yusei : i got this

kneels down to perform CPR the others watch a Yusie successfully saves Luna coughing up water opens her eyes to see all of her friend there she smiled but it was a weak smile Yusei takes Luna toward his duel runner taking her back to the penthouse to recover Akiza was glad that Luna was safe however she now had to deal with the Black Rose Witch the former shadow of the person Akiza once was before meeting Yusei Fudo .


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Black Rose Vs Yusei Fudo

Luna opens her eyes blinking a couple of times rising up from the living room couch her duel disk & cards were in her bedroom so she looks around the room only to find out that her twin brother hasn't returned yet grabbing the tv remote to turn the tv on and Angela Raines appears on the T.V reporting live about the incident with Luna and the boss from the Riding Duel Business Group the green haired signer listens to a couple of witnesses mention the Black Rose Witch returning to New Domino after her short absence .

Luna : this Black Rose character must be dangerous

gets up from the sofa leaving the living room with the TV still on heads up to the room to change out of her now dry Duel Academy uniform into her normal clothes returns only to her a knock on the door so Luna heads toward the closed door opening it slightly to see Akiza standing there silent at first she welcomes the burgundy teenage girl inside closing the door shortly after Akiza enters still silent flashbacks of her as the Black Rose at the Daimon Area terroizing the area falsely killing Misty Treadwell's brother Toby Luna gazed upon a distraught Akiza Izinski .

Luna : Akiza are you okay ?

Akiza didn't respond to her question she continued to hold her head down in shame for the actions she did in the past confused by this Luna was going to go get her & Akiza something to drink when out of nowhere Akiza hugs Luna tighlty with tears streaming down her face her tears were on the orange carpet seeing her like that reminded her of Leo to a degree when they were three years old & Luna fell into that coma for several days which was her first introduction to the Duel Spirit World .

Luna : it's okay Akiza

Akiza : no it's not Luna i did some horrible things in my life and now those horrible things i did are coming back to bite me

Luna : you never harmed me or Leo

Akiza : yeah but after i ever thing that i did yuo & Leo consider me to be a sister and friend

Luna : everyone deserves to be accepted no matter how bad they are

Akiza : maybe there is something i'm missing

elsewhere Jack was riding around in his Phoenix Whirlwind with Yusei in his Yusei Go duel runner and Crow in his Black Bird duel runner riding around the highway section when the Black Rose appeared again this time on her duel runner Yusei looks back to see her then she flashes her head lights challenge the three to a duel Yusei accepts the challenge the speed world 2 spell was activated with the computer voice saying " Duel mode enaged "

Yusei : let's rev it up

Crow : go Yusei

Jack : teach the Black Rose Witch a lesson

Yusei : that's excatly what i'm gonna do

Black Rose : show me the power to apprehend me

Yusei : okay i'll go first by summoning Junk Synchron in attack mode !

Junk Synchron is summoned sucessfully with 1300 atk points and 500 def points then he places on face down ending his turn now the Black Rose Witch starts her turn off by summoning Violent Rose with 3400 attack points & 2100 defense points both Jack & Crow were surprised to see a plant type monster summoned on the first turn the Black Rose commands to attack Yusei directly with Noble Dark Stream a orange dark beam was shot for the plant's eyes Yusei plays the trap Burst Synchro Summon activating it as he takes damage from the attack the damage was reduced to zero he special summons 1 synchro monster from his extra deck he summons Junk Archer from his extra deck with 2300 attack points and 2000 defense points .

Black Rose Witch : troublesome duelist

Yusei : i combine my Level 7 Junk Archer amd my level 5 Junk Synchron

the numbers 7+5 =12 appears as the two monster are synchro summoned the green rings surronded the two monster while the monster are x-rayed a green light is there right beside Yusei as he synchro summons Turbo Warrior a level six monster with 2500 attack points & 1500 defense points Yusei launches a direct attack on the Black Rose 's level 6 plant monster removing it from play afterwards attacks the Blakc Rose herself her life points were lowers to 2400 placing three cards ending his turn .

Ctow : impressive

Jack : this duel is Yusei's

Black Rose : i will defeat you and then go after Akiza

Yusei : you won't lay one hand on her

Black Rose : you won't be saying that after this

Jack : what is she up too ?

increasing speed on her duel runner thus creating a smoke screen around Jack & Crow she begins to perform Top Clear mind believing to excced her limits creating a black hole after three green rings appear in front of the Black Rose Witch holding a level 5 non tuner synchro monster in her hand Yusei is puzzled by this she summons her level 5 monster dark rose dragon with 10,00o attack points and 30,000 defense points Crow was shocked to see a monster with 10,ooo attack points the non tuner monster attacks Yusei with atomic noble fire stream decreasing his life points to zero knocking him off the Yusei Go Crow & Jack arrive to help their childhood friend up off the ground as the Black Rose Witch laughs at him also mocks him by calling him a terrible turbo duelist takes off on her duel runner to confront Akiza .

Luna : Yusei lost

Akiza : by who ?

Luna : The Black Rose

Akiza : that's it i'm going to put an end to this nightmare once and for all

her pyshic abilites start to take over as she exits the penthouse it was in the evening now outside Akiza is confronted by her former identity the mask looking deep into her soul and Akiza using her powers to see evil and corruption gets on the Bloody Kiss leading her away from the penthouse in order to keep Leo's twin sister safe from any harm choosing to end all the pain she suffered while being the Black Rose finally ready to move on toward the future . 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Luna's Awakening

Luna was wearing her burgundy jacket with a yellow bow tie also a black skirt white socks brown shoes and a red bookbag with her hair in twin ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulder length she was on her way to yusei's place when Kuribon and Regulus appeared before her invisible to the rest of Luna's friends .

Regulus : Luna do you every wonder what resides beyond that left arm of yours ?

Luna : no Regulus i don't because i'm only aware of my mark of the Crimson Dragon

Ancient Fairy Dragon : Luna i have been keeping a secret from you since you were 3 years old

Luna : i don't understand what you're getting at Ancient Fairy Dragon

Regulus : see after you left the Duel Spirit World and returned to the human world me , Ancient Fairy Dragon and Torunka were the first ones to see something resides in your left arm

Luna : so you knew all along about whatever resides beyond my left arm ?

Anicent Fairy Dragon : yes Luna my dear the power that resides beyond your left arm is something that you only have access to

Luna : i don't think that i'm capable of accessing that power

Jack heard Luna's voice unaware that she was talking to her duel spirits opens the door to see Luna without her twin brother Leo there with her and he welcomes her inside where a frustrated Yusei with his back against the wall still thinking about his loss to the Black Rose .

Luna : what's wrong with Yusei ?

Crow : he lost in a turbo duel to the Black Rose

Luna : oh

Yusei : i feel like crap right now i should just give up dueling altogether

Luna : Yusei

Yusei : huh ?

Luna : you're too good to just quit

Yusei : i understand how you feel about the situation but let's face it i lost my dueling skills

Luna : you have come this far just on the account of not giving

Crow : she's right you can't just call it quits not just yet

Luna : you helped me overcome my doubt so now i'm returning the favor

Yusei : thanks Luna that means alot

The Duel between Akiza and Black Rose was beginning so the Black Rose begins by summoning posion dragon a level 2 plant monster and places one face down ending her turn it was Akiza's turn and the activates the spell Dark Verger in attack mode .

Akiza : then i play the spell Angel Baton this let's me draw two cards and then i send one to the graveyard

Black Rose : those moves won't help you

Akiza : and i summon Night Rose Knight

Black Rose Witch : pathectic

Akiza : and then i summon Copy pLant

Black Rose Witch : go ahead and synchro summon already

Akiza : with pleasure !

She synchro summons her Copy Plant and Night Rose Knight to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon the black rose witch just laughs at her then activates the spell Super Polymerization she fuses her posion dragon with Black Rose Dragon to create Black Rose Posion Dragon .

Akiza : my dragon

Black Rose : now i activate it's special ability

Akiza : crap

Black Rose : i can posion opponent with poison stem

A couple of stems appear in the road damaging Akiza leaving a scar on her left cheek also coughs up blood then the Black Rose Witch activates it's second abiilty where she increases her dragon power to 2 billion attacks Akiza directly her life points were lowered to zero in less than 3 seconds losing control of her duel runner she plummets into the ocean the Black Rose witch watches as the water from the ocean splashes onto the road quickly flees the scene the ocean reveals Akiza's Black Rose Dragon card on top of a pile of rocks .

Black Rose : that was too easy

The masked woman returns to the city after defeating Akiza Luna's mark along with the others stop glowing this anger the green haired girl beileving that Akiza was dead gets on her duel board and heads out into the city where she encounters the black rose witch .

Luna : you're going to pay for killing Akiza

Black Rose : that bitch was weak anyway when it comes to dueling

Luna : how dare you talk about Akiza like that ?

Black Rose : why try to live in a world where people are going to hate you for having a special power ?

Luna : so what if the world hates me ? I have a bond with my friends and brother that

Black Rose : that bullshit is the reason people are weak

Luna : no the friendship is more powerful than being alone

Black Rose : keep beileving those lies

Luna : why don't show you a thing or two then ?

Black Rose : i know all about your mark of the crimson dragon and the power beyond it

Luna : what do you know about it ?

Black Rose : see after Akiza joined you losers i came into contact with the power and it was too much for me to handle so the power was seperated into three sacred beasts cards and you have that power now

Luna : sherry didn't tell about that

Black Rose : now the only way to unleashed that power to server your left arm that has the crimson dragon

Yusei , Crow and Jack arrive on their duel runners to see Akiza's former indentity form a blade attached to a gun she had pulled the trigger releasing the sword and pierces Luna's arm clean off the blood was gushing out all over her clothes , her neck and cheek .

Black Rose : now that power is truely mine

Luna : i don't think so

Black Rose : what ?

Luna advances forward with a menacing look on her face slowly she summons her fused monster to posion her and the posion was negated then she command the beast to attack her with posion ray and a purple beam was fired from it's mouth only to be blocked finally the rose gets scared drops her deck runs away only to be greeted by Carly Carmine , mina and officer Trudge along with sector sercuity .

Black Rose : no this is not should have end

Luna : give up you're no match for me

Black Rose turns around to see Luna standing right over her still looking menacing similiar to Akiza when her pyshic powers take over but at a greater extent Yusei remained calm along with Crow and Jack as they watch Luna from a distance .

Luna : i figured it out that you like to stroke fear into people hearts

Black Rose : stay back you freak of nature

Luna : fear is what makes you weak and now that i know i will make you life a living hell

The Crimson Dragon's head replaces her left arm the head was bigger with the big glowing yellow eyes unleashs it's mighty roar forcing the Black Rose to scream Anicent Fairy Dragon watched Luna use the power beyond her left arm bitting her head off her mask falls along with her deck up above.

Sherry looked down to see Luna with the Crimson Dragon's head replacing her arm Esleworth appears right next to her and she explains to Elseworth that she let Luna keep the beast cards because she wanted to have someone capable of avenging her parents death as for Luna she passed out and Yusei managed to catch her he walks over to Crow's Duel Runner and places the green haired girl on the back Jack grabs Luna's left arm with the Crimson Dragon mark the trio leave the plaza taking her back to Martha's to reattach Luna's arm however there wasn't any trace of Akiza anywhere . 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Luna's Top Clear Mind

Her arm was reattched thanks to Martha the green haired girl rose up from the operation table Yusei had left already worried about Akiza and her whereabouts Martha helped her by opening the door for her simce she couldn't reach for the door knob .

Luna : thank you Martha

Martha : anytime Luna

At the penthouse Leo was on his PSP playing Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's Tag Force four playing as himself of course since his twin sister wasn't around due to the incident that ocurred with the Black Rose Witch so Leo continued to play on his Playstation Portable when there was a knocked on the door forcing Leo to stop playing as himself to answer it when he opened the door Sayer A.K.A divine was standing there right in front of him .

Leo : why are you here Sayer ?

Sayer : to achieve my goal of attaining members for the Arcadia Movement now let's go

Leo : never !

Sayer : then i'll take you by force

There was a mini struggle going on between Leo and Sayer as Leo tried to break away from him in the process the flat screen T.V was knocked down along with the pictures that their parents had placed up on the walls and the white bowls were knocked onto the floor as well this lasted five minutes before Sayer punched Leo knocking him out he dragged him out the room leaving the door wide open he proceeds to use the elevator taking it down to the first floor using the back door to escape .

Luna returned to the Penthouse shortly after Leo was abducted with the help of Crow she climbed off his duel runner holding her Duel Baord waving good bye to him and Crow waved goodbye to her pulling off to finish his deilvery and luna goes inside using the steps this time to reach the top floor once she got there she noticed the door was wide open the next thing that luna saw was the room a mess along with Leo's PSP on the purple couch the phone started to ring and Luna picked the phone to answer it .

Luna : who is this ?

Sayer : long time no see Signer Girl

Luna : Sayer

Sayer : listen i have your twin brother in the Arcadia Movement right now

Luna : Dammit it Sayer why couldn't you leave us alone ?

Sayer : because you're very special with your ability to speak to Duel Monsters

Luna : where is my brother Sayer ?

Sayer : in the Arcadia movement

Luna : i'm going to save my brother and i'll make sure that you won't hurt him

Sayer : i don't give a damn because you won't win this duel

With that Luna quickly changed out of her Duel Academy Uniform and into her diguise looking at her arm where the front claw of the Crimson Dragon was however her brother's safety was more inportant she grabs her deck and Duel Board along with her helmet , shoulder and knee pads takes the steps back down to the 1st floor exits through the front door getting on her duel baord riding away from the area with the sun setting in the distance over the ocean .

Leo : i hate this place

Sayer : well let me tell you this is the perfect place for you and your sister

Leo : dude you're crazy

Yusie had no luck in finding Akiza so he returned to the garage to work on his Duel Runner the Yusei Go Jack stopped by without Crow or Bruno he asked him if he had any luck with finding Akiza and Yusei had told him that he didn't .

Luna arrived at the Arcadia Movement walking toward the building her arm started to ache in pain a little but that ddin't stop as she continued to proceed toward the building holding her duel board in hand inside she could here Leo's voice so Luna followed the sound all the way to this race track that Sayer created .

Luna : alright Sayer let my brother go now

Sayer : i will unless you beat me in a turbo duel

Luna : fine

She removed the bandage from her arm since it was fully healed equipping her Duel Disk on right arm with her deck inserted into disk holder Sayer also had his Turbo Deul Disk in hand with his deck the speed world 2 spell was activated and the duel begins with Luna drawing her first card which was one of the sacred beast cards Dragon Lord with 8000 attacks points and 7000 defense points .

Luna : then i play the spell Seal Barrier this card let's me summon another from my hand

She summoned the sacred beast tiger king with 120000 attack points and 150000 defense points she attacks Sayer directly with noble stream of death decreasing his life point to 1500 she placed on face down ending her turn and Sayer begins his turn by playing the spell anicent light which he pays 2000 life points to summon the giant from another earth Luna's heart started to beat intensely knowing that giant was stronger than Yusei's dragon in the spirit world Anicent Fairy Dragon along with the other spirits and Torunka in his Dark Sage Form watched the duel unfold between Sayer & Luna the giant removed Luna's trap card from play so that it wasn't going to interfer with the duel at hand .

Luna : it's time

The Green haired girl quickly tuned her level 9 Dragon Lord and Level 14 Tiger King together with forming three green rings with the eqaution 9 +14 = 23 creating a shockwave around the area causing the area to turn into a blackhole Luna beileved in her own power to surpass her limits even further with her signer mark glowing she summoned a level 12 monster Anicent Scar-yellow Nova Dragon with 3500000 attacks points and 45000000 defense points her brother was surprsied to see Luna's second most powerful monster behind Ancient Scar-green Nova Dragon . 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Leo Is Free

Sayer : another signer dragon ?

Luna : yes only this time Anicent Yellow Nova-Dragon is stronger than Anicent Star Dragon

Leo : go on luna make him pay

With her brother's words she goes on to use Anicent Yellow-Nova Dragon's special ability giving her 10,000 life points , her dragom's second special ability was to power herself up to have 500 attack points for her monsters in the graveyard increasing her monster's attack power .

Sayer : well this is the end

Luna : this is the last time i will ever see your face don't bother come back ever again

Sayer : damn !

Luna : now attack him directly with blazing storm

her monster attacks Sayer directly doing a lot of damage toward his Duel Runner and his race track the Arcadia Movement was starting to crumble due to the pressure of Luna's duel monster and her brother managed to break free from his cage that Sayer had him in join his twin sister .

Sayer : no i was suppose to win this time

Luna : this is it Sayer stay away from my brother , me and Akiza unless we will cross paths again

Sayer : tch

Leo and Luna punched him directly knocking him out then the twins proceed to leave the building as the place falls apart killing Sayer inside Akiza watched everything from the Three Pure Noble's machine she has seen enough of the destruction breaks free from the machine once the machine was broken Akzia noticed her duel runner inside the cave as well goes over to the Bloody Kiss placing her helmet on as well revs up the engine and leaves the cave .

Leo : thanks Luna for saving me back there

Luna : no problem

when the twins return to the penthouse they spot Yusei Fudo standing in front of the place he was glad to see the twins alive and well Akiza was on the highway riding back toward the city when she encountered Carly in her car returning from a scoop for the newspaper .

Akiza : Carly

Carly : Akiza you're alive

Akiza : i wasn't dead just captured

Carly : you're going to see the others

Akiza : yes i have to let them know that i'm back

after their conversation Akiza continues on toward the city Carly followed her while taking snapshots of the events for her next article Luna explained to him that she surpassed Clear Mind by performing Top Clear Mind Yusei was glad to hear that Luna surpassed Clear Mind then Akiza showed up on her duel runner Leo and Luna run toward Akiza giving her a hug and she smiles happliy knowing that she was reunited with the twins and her crush Yusei Fudo Yusei smiles happliy before leaving on the Yusei Go to inform that Crow & Jack that Akiza is safe Jack tells her mom and dad that she is safe and sound her parents stopped worrying about it after hearing the good news .

And Sayer was out of the picture so Luna no longer had to worry about him anymore trying to bother them Leo resumed to playing on his PSP while watched him beat his story in Yugioh 5ds Tag Force 5 for the first time everything was back to normal for the twins and Team 5d's . 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : The Other Luna

A older Leo was riding on his duel runner with his older sister Luna riding on the back holding on for dear life as her twin brother swerves past the bus the two of them were wearing their helmets on their way to school he stops just outside the front doors Luna gets off the motorcycle removing her helmet .

Luna : Leo how many times do i have to tell you to stop moving fast i can't take it

Leo : remember sis you're talking to the riding duel champ here

Luna : that what's i'm worried about it

This luna was had her green hair down instead of the twin ponytail a pink shirt white shorts and brown sandels Leo was wearing his dark blue shirt with a light blue shirt gray pants and brown shoes he drives off on his duel runner leaving luna to attend her college .

Luna : i swear he drives so recklessly

Akiza now a high ranking doctor at this hospital in an unknown city reminiscing about the days of Team 5d's when her cellphone in her pocket started to ring so she goes into her pocket pulling out her phone to answer .

Akiza : hello

Yusei : Akiza is so good to hear your voice

Akiza : ( laughs ) oh Yusei

Yusei : anyway can you come over and bring Leo , Crow , Jack and Luna i have something to show everyone

Akiza : a reunion of Team 5d's huh ?

Yusei : you could say that sure

Akiza : alright Yusei i'll contanct them

after their conversation ends Akiza makes a couple of phone calls to her friends first Crow he was dealing with his team members about joining the Ride Ace League where he would challenge Jack Atlas as the World King recommind Leo for their team when his cellphone started to ring .

Crow : Akiza what's up ?

Akiza : we're going to go meet to meet Yusei in a couple of hours

Crow : okay i'll be there

Luna : man those were some of the worst classes i ever had

Cellphone rings

Luna : hello

Akiza : Luna

Luna : Akiza what is it ?

Akiza : we're going to meet Yusei at his place for a reunion

Luna : okay i'll have my brother pick me up and we'll be over there

it was now 5:35 pm Luna called Leo on his phone after he finished his turbo duel against the other team calling him to pick him up from the school so Leo gets on his duel runner and ride through the streets of London swerving through the buses Luna was waiting for her brother tapping her foot Leo finally arrived to pick her up and Luna climbs on the back of his duel runner and he begins to ride away with her hanging for dear life Akiza tried to contact Jack Atlas she didn't get a response from him so she gave up and leaves her office getting into her car that her parents had gave her after she earned her license it was a chevy camaro .

Leo : here we are

Luna : it's so wonder i'm not dead yet riding with you

the twins waited for Akiza to arrive 10 minutes later Akzia arrived in her Chevy Camaro parking right in front of Leo's Duel Runner she got out of the car to greet the twins Crow arrived on his Duel Runner Jack however wasn't showing up at all Crow , the twins and Akzia went on without him to meet Yusei Luna knocked on the door Yusei answered the door welcoming eveyrone in when he noticed that Jack didn't come along that didn't bother him after they went inside his house Yusei guided them to the thing that he wanted to show everyone the Crimson Dragon Tablet .

Yusei : i found this when i was out on one of my experditions

Luna : The Crimson Dragom sure brings back memories as a signer

Leo : well does it work ?

Yusei : so far no

Akiza : so how you are you suppose to get the tablet open ?

Yusei : i figured that one of us touches the stone something should happen

Luna : i'll do it

Crow : you sure about that ?

Luna : yeah of course i'm not the scared 13 year old i once was you know

Crow steps back after Luna made that comment she placed her hand on the tablet closing her eyes she could sense the Crimson's dragon's power surging through her suddenly the mark of Crismon Dragon appeared on her left arm it was Yusei' former signer mark the head then she vanished into thin air right in front of the gang traveling through time the same way Yusei did with the Crimson Dragon's power to New Domino City where 12 year old Luna wearing her light pink short sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with gold markings light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink marking along with her high socks was on her duel board wearing her pink helmet racing her brother on his duel baord when the Crimson Dragon appeared in the sky dropping the older luna off falling from the sky.

however none of the twins didn't hear the older Luna falling until she fell on top of the 12 year old luna leo stopped right after she landed on top of her goes over there to help her up Luna picked herself up getting ready to get angry when she noticed the older figure standing right in front of her .

Luna : um who are you suppose to be ?

Luna : i'm you eight years from now

Luna : wait why do you have Yusei's Crimson Dragon mark on you left arm when i have the front claw ?

Luna : it's a long story but right now can you take me to see Yusei Fudo

Luna : okay but i don't he'll understand what's going on

the twins and Older Luna who had to ride along with her younger counterpart continue the race toward the garage Yusie was the only there when Luna beat her brother to the place he could hear her voice along with her brother's but he also heard a third voice talking Luna pushed the door open Yusei looked up to see the twins and Luna's old counterpart there as well with the head of the crimson dragon on her arm Yusei remained silent after that . 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Akiza Gets Jealous

Akiza : way to go Yusei

Leo : thanks to you my sister is now in a different timeline

Crow : i wish jack was here to witness this

Crow's cellphone rings and he goes into his pocket pulling his cell out to answer it in front of the gang

Crow : Jack is that you ?

Jack : yes it's me

Crow : where the hell are you right now ?

Jack : i'm inside my hotel with my two girls having the time of my life

Leo : is he serious ?

Crow : well can you stop having the time of your life with those girls and bring your stuck up ass over here ASAP !

Jack : you know what screw you Crow

Crow : still the same jackass

Jack : what was that ?

Crow : i said you're a jackass

Jack hangs up after Crow insulted him but then he texted him a message on his cellphone Crow noticed the message in a small white envelope on the screen he used the directional pad on the phone to click on the text Jack just sent him he opens the small envelope opens it and begins to read it

Crow : Blackwing Dragon is a bird-brained loser and Red Dragon Archfiend is awesome

Leo : that's harsh

Crow : well screw him we got bigger problems to deal with

meanwhile in Team 5ds's timeline

Yusei : so you're Luna eight years from now ?

Older Luna : yes

Leo : we need to find a way to get the older luna back to her timeline

Crow , Jack and Akiza arrived at the place Bruno was sitll upstairs due to him and Yusei working on the Yusei Go that was when the burgundy haired teen noticed the Older luna & Yusei together she quickly pulled out her black wip with a shadow cloaked aura and yellow stars replacing her eyes

Akiza : YUSEI FUDO !

Crow : uh-oh

Yusei : yeah Aki

she hits him with the wip before he could say hi and Yusei was rubbing his head where the pain from the whip was at

Yusei : what the hell was that for ?

Akiza : because you're talking with another girl right in front of me

Older Luna : excuse me but Yusei doesn't belong to you so step the fuck off

Luna : this isn't going to end well

Leo : shield you eyes

Akiza : and who the hell do you think you are to tell me that Yusei doesn't belong to me ?

Older Luna : the person that sees what's going on

Luna had to pull her older self back from jumping on Akiza Crow & Jack intervine pulling Akiza away and dragging her outside and Akzia started to cry heavily asking herself why wasn't she good enough for him Crow noticed her tears on the ground and gives her space and Later that day the older luna offered to help him with his Duel Runner and they worked endlessly making sure that nothing would go wrong Akiza returned to say that she was sorry

Older Luna that should do it

Yusei : Luna look out for the wire

it was too late she had tripped already so Yusei attempts to catch her and he does however Older Luna had kissed him directly on the lips once he caught her Akiza peeked through the glass to witness her kissing Yusei her face went red once she saw that

Akiza : that little bitch !

the Black Rose gets back on her Duel Runner the Bloody Kiss driving back to her parents home really upset and hurt by Older luna's actions elsewhere Primo , Lester and Jakob were watching Luna from there thrones

Lester : that signer is going to pay for not letting her synchro monster go

Primo : and who do you plan on making her pay ?

Lester : i'm going to go down there in my true form and duel her

Jakob : why not send one of the Duelbots to go after her ?

Lester : no Jakob that would be a waste and besides we have a score to settle

with that said Lester leaves Jakob & Primo behind to prepare for the duel he gathered all of his duel monster cards and his duel board but then remembered her twin brother Leo would get in the way so he made sure to deal with hin first Luna and Leo returned to the tops to enjoy their weekend Luna was thinking back to her week so far she declared it one crazy week and her brother reassured that next week would be less crazy that last week their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door Luna goes to answers it she opens the door to see a familar face

Luna : Lester

To Be Continued 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : Settling The Score

Crow was making a delivery when Akiza's mom had contacted him she was telling him that Akiza was heartbroken after she witnessed Yusei & the older luna kissing each other so he asked her mom if she was still there and her mom answered yes so Crow makes his way over to their house attempting to make her feel better but when he arrived he could hear Akiza inside her room talking to herself curled up in her bed

Crow : Akiza ?

Akiza : Yusei Fudo you have broke my heart by kissing another girl instead of me

Crow : are you okay ?

Akiza : you will pay for breaking my heart

Crow : this is more serious that i thought

Hideo : we tried everything

Setsuko : do you know what happened that made our daughter act this way ?

Crow : well she was almost in a fight with this girl and the three of us had to intervine to keep from her beating this girl up

Hideo : i see

Setsuko : so this girl is the reason our Akiza is hurt ?

Crow : yep

Akiza : Crow

Crow : Akiza i know Yusei broke your heart but you have to be strong

Akiza : i know but Yusei mean't the world to me

Crow : there are other guys just as handsome as Yusei you know

Akiza : Crow i think you just gave me and idea

Crow : hold on you can't just make Yusei Jealous by dating another guy

Akiza : thank you crow you're the best

Crow : well i screwed up big time

Lester : heh heh long time no see Luna

Luna : Lester

Leo : why are you here in the penthouse ?

Lester : isn't obvoius ? we have a score to settle so that i can take that Anicent Fairy Dragon card from your two bit dueling sister

Leo : why you little !

Luna : no Leo wait

it was too lat he charged directly toward him so Lester grabbed him by his neck lifting him up off the ground he had a concerned look on his face Luna was starting to get angry so Lester flung her brother toward the other side of the room with his back hitting the wall first then she ran toward him kneeling down

Luna : Leo are you okay ?

Leo : a little just my back is in pain

Luna : alright Lester i can deal with a lot of things but no one harms my brother and gets away with it

Lester : i pissed her off big time

Luna grabbed her Duel Disk placing that around her wrist and her deck Lester had his duel disk and deck prepared as well wearing the boys duel academy uniform both Luna And Lester said " Duel " in Unison and the duel begins

Luna : my turn and i draw and i summon devastating golem in attack mode

her golem appeared it was a level 19 earth monster with 3000 attack points and 2000 defense points

Lester : i haven't seen this monster before

Luna : i activate devastating golem's special ability

Lester : say what ?

Luna : once per turn i can draw another card from my hand that is the same level as devastating golem

Lester : crap

Luna : now i draw and i summon Crimson Unicorn in attack defense mode

Crimson Unicorn was summoned onto Luna's field as level 19 wind fire monster with 1000 attack points and 3ooo defense points then she placed one face down ending her turn it was now Lester's turn

Lester : it's my move i draw and summon Gear Golem The Moving Fortress

Lester's monster appeared onto the field by paying 800 life points the Golem was a level 4 earth monster with 800 attack points and 220 defense points he goes on to attack Luna directly during the main phase however Luna has a trick up her sleeve her face down

Luna : i reveal the trap decreased damage

Lester : grrrrr

Luna : whenever a monster attack a opponent directly the damage is cut in half

the monster attack her directly and the damage was dealt by thanks to her card the damage was decreased in half she had 4000 to begin with she now had 3700 life points while lester had 3400 life points leo managed to stand up to watch her sister's duel

Lester : i place one face down ending my turn

Luna : alright it's my move i draw

her front claw of the crimson dragon was glowing on her left arm which triggered Yusei's , Crow's , Jack's and Akiza's to glow as well which was letting them now that Luna was in the middle of a duel and then she was covered in a Crimson Red Aura along with her gray-golden eyes starting to glow red

Luna : it's time

Lester : time for what ?

Luna was borrowing power from the Crimson Dragon to draw and summon her monster that she needed for double tuning

Luna : i summon Regulus in attack point

Regulus was summoned onto the field standing in between Crimson Unicorm and Devastating Golem a level 4 light with 1700 attack points and 1000 defense points

Luna : now i double tune my Level 19 Devastating Golem & level 19 Crimson Unicorn and Level 4 Regulus

Leo : what is Luna about to do ?

the numbers 19+19+4=42 appeared along with a red beacon pointing upward toward the sky her hand and card was covered in fire the Crimson Dragon appeared the three monsters transformed into three giant fire rings a green light appeared inside the three fire rings she was summoning a Level 12 Synchro Monster she opened her hand and a blank card appeared she grabs hold of the card taking power from the temple where the Crimson Devil is enshrined at all of the power goes into the card she was holding

Luna : the Anicent Godness and the Devil shall become as one a uprising spirit sealing the cries of the innocent and the creator itself ! Synchro Summon come forth Anicent Scarlet Nova Fairy Dragon !

her monster appeared onto the field with a strong arms and metal claws as level 12 dark monster with 3500 attack points and 3000 defense points

Lester : that won't help you now since i reveal the face down Limiter Removal i can double the atk of the monster i have on the field with the activation and resolution of this card until the end phase

Luna : i don't think so

Lester : huh ?

Luna : since i have Anicent Scarlet Nova Fairy Dragon pn the field it negates all spell and trap card

his spell card was removed from play and Luna used the three monsters to increase her monster's power and she attack Lester directly with the attack Blazing Soul the dragon was flying at rapid speed covered in a green aura flying toward the Gear Golem The Moving Fortress killing his monster leaving a open hole there and Leste's life points were reduced to zero the duel was over

Lester : i was so close

Luna : listen Lester stay away from me and brother or else

Lester didn't say anything he just got up off the floor and was walking away from Luna leaving the penthouse so after the duel luna went toward her brother and lifted him up off the floor carrying him to their room that they shared Luna had changed into her pink pajamas with a night cap while Leo was in his blue pajamas with hhis hair down removing the dark blue ribbon Luna did the same with her two ribbons she rubbed her brother's back down with scream to stop the pain and then they climbed into bed with Leo sleeping without a cover and Luna sleeping with a brown teddybear and the cover resting her head on the pillow the twins slept through the night peacefully 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : The Duel Monster Spirit World

Torunka now in his older form was speaking with Ancient Fairy Dragon on how much the Spirit World has changed thanks to Luna defeating the Earthbound Immortal Cusillu the dragon couldn't have agreeded more however a new threat to the world was lurking in the shadows Zeman the ape king was being resurrected by a mysterious figure and the mysterious figure had gathered all of his body parts placing them on this shrine finally he pulls out a white flower placing it in the middle and a yellow glow was seen from the castle Zeman was resurrected finally having all of his body parts reattached

Zeman The Ape King : it feels so good to be back

Regulus : this is the day i feared the most

Anicent Fairy Dragon : what do you mean ?

Regulus : Zeman The Ape King has returned

Dark Sage Torunka : so Zeman has finally returned from the depths of hell to extact his revenge on us

Anicent Fairy Dragon : Regulus

Regulus : yes Anicent Fairy Dragon

Anicent Fairy Dragon : i need you to contact luna to inform her of the current situation

in the human world the Older luna was now waking up on the couch of the garage where Yusei & the others hanged out at she yawned first then she stretched her arms lifting her legs up from the couch onto the floor slipping her feet into her brown sandals everything was fine until she heard Regulus speaking to her inside her subconscious

Older luna : Regulus is that you

Regulus : yes it's me now look i need you to come to the Spirit World we have a major problem on our hands

Older Luna : like what ?

Regulus : Zeman has returned

Older Luna : not him again damn

Regulus : please hurry

Older Luna : okay i'll hurry

she quickly got up from the couch living the place outside the older Luna was running as fast as she could then her mark of the crimson started to burn on her left arm which triggered all the other signers marks to activate minus Leo the mark of the Crimson appeared on her back and the Crimson Dragon appeared alongside her unleashing a mighty roar the dragon used his power to help her now she was being transported to the Duel Spirit World where Zeman was getting closer and closer to the palace until the crimson dragon appeared distancing the spirits from Zeman

Older Luna : long time no see Zeman

Zeman : get out of my way or you'll die along with these Duel Spirits

Older Luna : never

Zeman : then parish

Zeman & Older luna clashed toward each other with their powers clashing as well shaking the entire palace that was created after the Earthbound immortals were defeated & New Domino City was saved

Zeman : i see you have improved a bit since our last encounter

Older Luna : yes i have but you're still the same

Dark Sage Torunka : Luna

Older Luna ; yeah Torunka

Dark Sage Torunka : why don't we combine our power to make sure that he doesn't come back this time

Older Luna : sure Torunka

so Dark Stage Torunka & Older Luna Used combined their power together however Regulus joined them so they became a triple threat toward Zeman he started to picture Torunka as a teenager , Luna as 12 year old and Regulus as himself as the trio charged forward toward him striking the ape straight in his heart there was a little blood gushing out from his chest all the way down to his feet on both sides the trio watched as their former enemy collapse on the ground

Akiza : okay Crow

Crow : okay what ?

Akiza : you're going to be my new boyfriend

Crow : why me ?

Akiza : because you're the only one in our group that doesn't have a girlfriend and i want to make Yusei jealous as hell

Crow : i knew you were going to say that

so Akiza puts her plan into action dragging Crow over to the place where she dueled Trudge in order to get her turbo dueling license where Yusei was showning Bruno where Akiza dueled trudge at and the blue haired man was impressed by this Yusei noticed Akiza & Crow coming over holding each other's hand Crow had a unpleasent look on his face & Yusei wasn't interested at all as he continued to show Bruno the area back in the spirit world Older Luna smiled at Dark StageTorunka and Regulus and the rest of the duel spirits before using the dragon's power again to leave the Duel Spirit World heading back to New Domino City to hang out with the twins 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : The Duel with Primo part 1

Luna was on her duel board along with her pink helmet and shoulder & knee pads wearing her usual outfit along with her duel disk and deck for turbo dueling just having fun when Primo was above her watching the signer he comes down on his duel runner landing on the ground eagar to duel her on the account of her defeating Lester.

Primo : you're going to pay dearly for defeating Lester

Luna : well then we might as well get this over with

she activated the speed world 2 spell two white rings were formed around their duel runners the computer was creating the link for the duel both Primo and Luna had their cards in hand and life points at 4000 and the duel begins with Primo .

Primo : my turn and i draw and i summon Meklord Emperor Wisel in attack mode

Meklord Emperor Wisel was summoned as a level 1 dark monster with o attack points and o Defense points .

Primo : next i'll summon Skiel Carrier 3

Skiel Carrier 3 was summon right next to Meklord Emperor as a level 3 wind monster with 600 attack points and 200 defense points .

Primo : finally i place on face down ending my turn

Luna : it's my move and i draw and i summon Bird Of Roses

her monster was summoned onto the field as a level 4 wind with 1800 Attack points and 1500 Defense points .

Luna : i activate it's special ability

Primo : huh ?

Luna : whenever this card is destroyed and is sent to the graveyard i can summon two plant monster from my deck

Primo : that won't help you in this duel

Luna : what do you mean by that ?

Primo : because i activate my face down Slip Summon

Luna : i don't like the sound of that

Primo : since i have this card i can send your Bird Of Roses that you summoned as a level 4 in defense position and return it to your hand until the end phase

Bird Of Roses was sent back to her deck untl the end phase then Primo attack her directly with Meklord Emperor unleashing a powerful blast which hits her directly decreasing her life points to 3200 losing control of her duel board for a minute before regaining control her clothes were covered in scratch marks .

Luna : i'm not dead yet

Primo : i will kill you and save the world from despair

Luna : Duel monsters never caused despair to no one

Primo : it doesn't matter your life will end here

Luna : not going to happened

Primo : you still continue to fight ?

Luna : yes because i have a bond with my Duel Monsters and friends

her mark of crimson dragon was burning on her arm again which triggered the other signers marks however this time all of the marks left their arms and appeared on Luna's back just like it did when Yusei had the full mark of the crimson dragon on his back .

Akiza : Yusei

Yusei : she's about to do it

Luna : first i summon Needles and Spore onto the field

Primo : this can't be good

Needles and Spore appeared as plant type monster then she synchro summoned them both of them to summon Anicent Fairy Dragon after that she summoned fairy archer from her deck as well .

Luna : now i combine my level 7 Anicent Fairy Dragon and my level 6 Fairy Archer

the Crimson Dragon seal appeared behind around her as she started to synchro summon on Primo's turn she was covered in a bright white light increasing speed now surrounded by a green light she thus her arm toward left revealing her card Anicent Shooting Star Fairy Dragon her & Anicent Fairy Dragon disappeared forming three green rings surprising Primo a green light appeared behind him along with her and three green rings and her monster .

Luna : now behold the Anicent Shooting Star Fairy Dragon !

her dragon was flying around in the air there was a rainbow bright light in the sky right behind her dragon it was a level 10 wind monster with 3300 attack points and 2500 defense points the others came outside to see Anicent Shooting Fairy Dragon in the sky Jack was smiling knowing that Luna finally approving in turbo duels the Older Luna was standing there with her mouth wide open then she pulled out her phone to take a photo then she uploaded it to facebook the others just looked at her when she uploaded her photo to facebook.

Older Luna : what ? this moment is too good to pass up

Primo was shocked to see her monster for the first time his heart started to ache from her performing Top Clear Mind during their duel however this duel was far from over as Primo was determined to not let her live .

To Be Continued 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : The Duel With Primo part 2

Luna : now that Anicent Shooting Star Dragon is summoned she has three special abilities

Primo : three special abilites ?

Luna : all face down card will be removed from play

Primo's trap card was removed from his play .

Luna : the second ability is that for ever monster in my graveyard my monster increases in attack points

Primo : shit

all of her monster from her turbo deck were used to increase her monster's power thus giving it 10,000 attack points .

Primo : this is not how i wanted to things to go

Luna : finally i can create a shield around myself and my dragon to avoid damage

she does and she was covered in a green shield plus recovering some of her life points from when the duel first started after that her eyes started to glow green much like Yusei's & Jack's eyes during their turbo duel she performed blazing soul again covering her dragon with a green flame .

Primo : that's it i summon Skiel Carrier 5 and the rest of the Wisel Core & Wisel Gaurd & top to fuse with the Meklord Emperor Wisel to create the Meklord Emperor Wisel iv !

Luna : even if you summon that monster it has still fever attack points

Primo : using all of my monster it will have 130000 attack points and kill you directly

Luna : i don't think so

Primo : what ?

Luna : because all damage is negated and you'll take a total damage of thirty-five thousand

Primo : i have failed you Jakob

Luna : now Anicent Shooting Star Fair y Dragon take him down with Noble Stream

her monster fired a powerful green beam at Primo destroying his monster and decreasing his life points to zero his duel runner was smoking and he was badly injured from the attack the turbo was over and Luna removed her pink helmet to look at her monster smiling then a note was falling from the sky the paper lands in the palm of her hand she opened the note to see Kalin Kessler ( Yusei's former friend) .

Luna : i've heard about you and i thought you should stop by Sastifaction Town along with Yusei , Crow and Jack

after she finished reading the note Sherry appeared again this time she told the green haired signer that she was headed for Satifaction town as well with a rumor that ghost was haunting this underground mine so luna agrees to help her with this the two head back to Yusei's place where they created a portal for the older luna to return to her timeline however she wanted to join Luna on her adventure before heading back so the gang agreeded to let her go as long as she didn't die and Sherry was going to fnd her dead parent's spirit in order to see them again ever since she was a child and that faithful night.

her parents lost their lives do to a Z-One card that Sherry had ever since that happened she missed them and now she wants to be runited with them hoping to fix the broken bond that was shattered . 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 : the broken bond fixed

Luna , Older Luna and Sherry were in Sastifaction town now after getting Kalin's message the trio walked around town trying get used to the area when Barbara was seen being assulted by Malcolm so Sherry quickly intervened .

Sherry : i might advise you to leave this woman alone right now

Malcolm : who do you think you are telling me what to do

Sherry : simple i'll show you

she grabbed his arm and started to twist it which forced him to release a cry of pain both luna and her older self exchanged looks at each other and then back at Sherry Malcom quickly left the bar after that .

Barbara : thank you

Sherry : i just couldn't let him assult you any further

Older Luna : anyway we're here to meet Kalin & reunite Sherry and her parents

Barbara : right this way

the black haired woman led the trio to the horses which they climbed on top of the horses riding along the trail heading toward the underground mine's entrance where Kalin was already there waiting for them .

Luna : hello Kalin

Kalin : hi Luna and it's nice to see you

Older Luna : so this where we find Sherry's dead parent's ?

Kalin : yes all we need to do is ride on this abandoned mine cart

Kalin , Luna , Sherry and Older luna climb in and the mine cart goes inside into the mine where boulders were falling at random times forcing the trio to duck a couple of times before reaching the end of the long rid.e

Sherry : okay now all i need to do is hold this card out

she was holding the Z-one card toward this shrine and there was a blue glow in the middle of the shrine suddenly her mom & dad was there however they were in ghost form Sherry walked toward the shrine still holding the card in her hand .

Sherry : mom dad is so nice to see you again

Sherry's mom : we missed you too honey

Sherry's dad : sorry that we couldn't be there for you to grow up

Sherry : don't worry i don't hold it against you

Sherry's mom : we understand that you don't

while all of this was going Luna watched everything and she was thinking about Anita and Roger back home remembering the good times they had going out for ice cream , watching the fireworks on the fourth of july , going for sunday strolls through the park up until her coma she started to tear up a little but she quickly wipped away her tears Sherry shook her father's hand first and then her mother's hand after that the trio climbed aboard the cart taking that back all the to the entrance .

Luna was thinking about Yusei and she made her ultimate decision to tell him her true feeling before departing in New Domino the Ark Cradle was descending upon the city everyone was forced to leave right away and Z-One with his mask shattered revealing himself to be Yusei Fudo from the future where the machnies roam and people uses shelters to hide from them now the fate of the city was in the balance.

Kalin : so how is Yusei doing ?

Luna : he's fine now that he's working with sector security to prevent another zero reverse

Kalin : that's great

Sherry : i think it's time we head back to the city

Sherry was happy now that she had fixed the family broken bond now her life was filled with happiness again it was time to return to New Domino City unaware of the Ark Cradle falling toward the city Yusei & the rest of the gang witnessed the Ark Cradle falling toward the city and Z-one appeared before the signers challenging them to a turbo duel which would determine the fate of the city . 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 : Luna vs Z-One

Yusei : we'll acccept you're turbo duel

Leo : we can't do that Luna isn't here

Jack : yeah Leo's right

Z-one : well then if you won't challenge me then i'll kill all of you

Z-one was about to attack when Luna showed up to stop him from hurting her friends & brother Leo ran up to her giving her a hug which lasted only 2 minutes then she turned her attention toward Z-one .

Luna : i'll duel you instead

Akiza : Luna i don't think that is such a good idea

Luna : Akiza don't worry i'm not going to lose this duel because there are things

Yusei : Akiza

Akiza : yes Yusei

Yusei : we should let her do this after all we have face challenges and now it's her turn

Akiza : okay

Z-One : this city will be your grave little girl

Luna : that won't happen as long as i'm still breathing

he went flying into the air toward the sky and Luna's duel board was giving wings in order to fly up to the sky and catch up with him and she does now the duel for New Domino City begins each of them at 4000 life points with their cards in hand along with their duel disk set up along with her helmet and vizor .

Luna : i'll go first and i summon Fairy Princess in attack mode

Yusei : Fairy Princess that's a new monster added to her deck

Luna : and then i'll activate it's special ability

Z-one : you might as well give up now

Luna : since Fairy Princess is a level 1 monster i can summon another level 1 monster from my deck

Z-one : like that is going to help you

Luna : i summon Kuribon

Kuribon was summoned as well then she tunes her level 1 Fairy Princess & level 1 Kuribon to synchro summon the first sacred beast which was a rainbow unicorn followed by placing a face down ending her turn .

Z-one : i summon Gabrion The Time Lord with this i can negate the destruction of this card

Luna : great this is the last thing i need

Z-one : now i summon Time Angel which this card is face up in attack positiion destroyed in battle all of the monster will be returned to your deck

Luna : alright Z-one it's my move and the start of your downfall

the green haired girl summons regulus for the first time and then sunlight unicorn she tunes those two to synchro summon the next sacred beast which was a fire dragon then she activates her face down creating a barrier around her two sacred beast that she summoned .

Z-one : i play the trap Empress's Crown

Luna : you're not going to ?

Z-one : i draw two cards from my hand for the two sacred beast cards that you have on the field

the two cards he drew were Zaphion the timelord & Time maiden from his deck .

Luna : i'm screwed big time

Life Stream Dragon : it's not over ye t

Luna : the dragon i saw in my dream

Black Rose Dragon : you can save New Domino

Luna : Akiza's Dragon

Red Dragon Archfiend : you're the connection that ties us together

Luna : Jack's dragon is right

Crow's dragon and Yusei's dragon along with Majestic Star Dragon , Shooting Star Dragon and Anicent Fairy Dragon along with Anicent Shooting Star Dragon her mark started to glow on her arm again and the other's marks left their arms posessing the mark of the crimson dragon this time her body & Duel Runner was covered in a golden color implying her god-like powers believieng in her potential to exceed her limit while believeing the bonds closest to her .

Masaaki Endoh Road To Tomorrow Going My Way starts playing

Luna : a new state of being ! Over Top Clear Mind !

the Crimson Dragon mark appeared in front of her .

Luna : when clustering stars come together as one new bonds shine upon the future become the path that shines over the darkness

all of her monster plus the other signer's monsters create a yellow beam and the sky was engulfed with the yellow beam surrounding Leo's twin sister as well .

Luna : Limit Over Accel Synchro !

Flips the card over to reveal her new monster.

Luna : The Evolution of light & hope , Anicent Shooting Quasar Fairy Dragom !

her dragon was summoned with a green horn covered in a green light the green haired girl was smiling happliy knowing that she finally surprassed Top Clear Mind and summon her new monster .

Akiza : she did it

Yusie : yes she did

Leo : that's most beautiful monster i ever seen

Luna : it's over Z-one

Z-one : i see you managed to summon that but it's too late for a miracle

Luna : you're wrong when i summon my monster it uses the attack power from the tuner monster

Z-one : darn it

Luna : now Anicent Shooting Quasar Fairy Dragon attack him directly with Cosmic Meteor Stream

a rainbow colored beam left the dragon power heading toward Z-one destroying his trap cards and attacking him directly lowering his life points to zero there was a mini explosion and the Ark Cradle from destroying New Domino and Luna passed out afterwards falling off her duel board Yusei gets on his duel runner quickly to catch her before she hits the ground and he does make just before she does catching her with his left hand she was snoring so Yusei takes her back to rest her brother Leo joins them in order to be by her sister's side no matter what . 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 : More Than Just Friends

Luna was now waking up on the purple couch with Leo hovering right over her trying to be strong now matter what so she tells him that he doesn't need to worry about her anymore she can tale care of herself anyway Older luna was ready to head back to her timeline .

Older Luna : it was fun in the short time i spent here

Akiza : it was but you have a older brother to return to

Older luna : i know

The portal was open but there was a limited amount of energy to keep it working so she steps through waving goodbye to Yusei and co then the portal shuts down back with Luna Today was the day that she confessed her true feeling toward Yusei for everything because deep down in her heart she owed everything to him for protecting her & leo during their adventures so she changed into her pink dress a white cardigan and a pink ribbon below her neck white socks and brown shoes .

Leaving her twin brother also her duel disk and deck it was 7:30 pm Yusei was all alone working on his Duel Runner with his blue vest revealing his mark of the crimson dragon the head when Luna enters the place .

Luna : Yusei

Yusei : hey Luna what's up

Luna : well i was stopping by to tell you thank you for everything and i want to be more that just your friend

Yusei : huh i don't understand

Luna : Yusei i always had a crush on you ever since we saw you hurt while you were running from Sector Security

Yusei : oh that

Luna : but i started to think that you didn't have the same feelings for me

Yusei : Luna

Luna : yes

Yusei : i didn't have the same feelings because of what i was going through during the time but meeting you has changed my entire view on life

He went over to Luna and he hugged her and then he kissed her on her forehead this made the girl blush she hugged him back and she kissed him directly on the lips which made him extremely happy this lasted for several minutes before she pulled away from the head signer's body not wanted to injure him even further she leaves his place finally pleased with herself that she confessed her feeling to him before it was time for the twins to leave New Domino City .

And Yusei was pleased as well knowing that she changed the way he feels after their meeting this was truly the first bond that actually made him happy on the inside Leo looked on the T.V Screen and saw a email from their parents he clicked on the enevlope the message said that they were waiting for them to return in order to become a family again Luna came and was greeted by a cheerful Leo who was jumping up and down .

Leo : we're going to be a big happily again

Luna : oh that's wonderful

The Twins started to pack their things their clothes , Duel Disk and Deck when Dexter arrived at the place finally speaking with the twin since he never had a chance to he saw the luggage and he knew that this their last night in New Domino .

Luna : sorry Dexter we should have told you

Dexter : i'm not upset i just wanted to give you this farwell card

Leo : oh

Luna : that's great

Yusei , Jack , Crow , Akiza were waiting on the highway for the twins the sun started to rise right behind them as Team 5ds was beginning their last ride together Yusei was the first one to go followed by Jack then Crow then Akiza and finally the twins looking back at the city thanking them for everything and their community the Crimson Dragon appeared above them taking of their marks .

Yusei : you have fulfilled your role as well old friend

After the Dragon vanished Yusei stops in front of the huge ring in the middle holding his hand up to hive five all of his friends as they go by taking different paths to begin their lives Yusei rides off toward the road in front of him with a smile on his face .

Yusei : in this riding duel we call life Riding Duel ! Acceleration!

He was airborn in the air and he stayed like that uncertain that he would make the landing Anita & Roger waited for their kids to arrive and sure enough the twins did arrive running up to their parents hugging them Anita held Luna's hand and Roger with Leo's hand they walked away with Luna looking up at the sky to see Kuribon and the other duel spirits looking down at Luna thanking her for keeping her promise as the family began their life together . 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 : A Day At The Beach

Luna was in her pink swimsuit while Leo was in his blue swimming trunks Anita was in her yellow swimsuit and Roger was wearing his red swimming trunks with two beach chairs for the two of them to relax while the twins playing in the sand .

Luna : hey Leo

Leo : yeah

Luna : let's go build sand castles

Leo : sure sis

so the twins went toward the sand in the middle section of the beach and they started to build sand castles having the time of their lives that is until the tide comes in and washed away their sand castle the twins were disspointed that the water did that so for the rest of the day they laid down on their beach towels watching the others kids around them play volleyball .

Luna : this is the worst beach day ever

Leo : you got that right sis

Anita : it looks like our kids are not having a wonderful time here

Roger : maybe it has something to do with the tide that washed away their sandcastles

Anita : you know what we could really do

Roger : like what honey ?

Anita : we can go scuba diving in the ocean there

Roger : i don't know if scuba diving is such a good idea what if one of us drowns ?

Anita : quite being a baby Roger i'm here along with Luna we won't let you drown

Roger : fine

Anita called the twins over to tell them about the scuba diving idea they were very excited to go scuba diving since they never been underwater in a ocean before their parents take them to the shop to buy scuba gear also renting a boat for them using the money that they from their bank account later on the family was in the boat along with their scuba gear as well Leo , luna & Anita were putting their gear on while Roger chose not to due to his fear of drowning Anita shrugged while she finished placing her gear on along with Luna & Leo the three dive in the water swimming toward the bottom of the ocean .

Luna : this is amazing

Leo : yeah it sure it

Anita : i'm glad you like it

swimming around they saw many thing like the school of fish . coral plus the coral reef and the clow fish which Leo made funny faces at fish Luna couldn't help but laugh at him doing Anita did the same they swam about for 10 more minutes before swimming up to the surface where the boat was Roger was relieved to see them as they climbed on the boat Leo helped his twin sister up out of the water Roger started the boat moving as fast as ever toward the beach where the sun was setting over the ocean Leo & Luna looked back at the sun setting in the distance and smiled after that the family returned to the hotel where they stayed at watching T.V until Leo & Luna fell alseep fast so Anita and Roger placed the twins in their bed before leaving Anita closed the door while flicking the switch off turning the light in the room off where the twins continued to sleep at .

back in New Domino City carly was on her way to her job as a reporter not expecting anything since her boss was hard on her for not getting the scoop on every event that went on while Yusei & the others were there when her boss calls her to his office confused by this she goes inside his office closing his door where she gets the unexpected news . 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 : Carly's Promotion

Carly : a promotion ?

Carly's boss : yes you're getting a promotion for all your scoops during the Dark Signers arc & Jack Atlas incident

Carly : i don't know what to say boss

Carly's Boss : no need to thank me i'm doing this to make up to you for the hardships i put you through during your time here and i thought to myself that you deserved more better

tears were in her eyes as she hugged him tightly with her arms he hugged her back telling her that he was going to change from now on not being mean or extremely hard on her afterwards Carly left his office really happy about getting a promotion at her job she returns to her home to let jack know that she just got the one she was searching for her entire life .

Jack Atlas : that's wonderful Carly

Carly : thank you Jack for helping during those events

Jack Atlas : you are most welcome and i just want to tell that i'm sorry for being cold toward you

Carly : i know Jack i deserved it anyway i was always annoying toward you

Jack Atlas : yes but you also stood by my side when no one else would

Carly : i guess but i wasn't much of big help because i didn't have signer powers like you or the others had

Jack Atlas : that's alright with me you're perfect just the way you are

Carly : thank you jack that means a lot coming from you

Jack Atlas : anytime Carly

the phone conversations ends and carly hangs up sitting on her soft bed looking out at the window at the nighttime lights of New Domino City and begins walking toward the window with a big smile on her face full of confidence .

Carly : thank you everyone for giving me the courage and strength to move forward no matter what especially you Jack Atlas you were there for me the most despite me being such a pain toward you i owe you a lot

elsewhere Luna was getting for her first day of school along with her twin brother Leo she was wearing her pink short sleeved shirt pink jeans white socks and red sneakers along with her pink book bag Leo was wearing his blue short sleeved shirt blue jeans white socks and blue sneakers and a blue book bag waving goodbye to their parents walking out the door closing it as they left walking toward the bus stop waiting for the bus .

Luna : i can't wait to began my first day of high school

Leo : yeah this is going to be so much better than Duel Academy

Luna : we can make new friends

Leo : and fit in with the others

Luna : and so much more

Leo : yep so much more

the bus arrives at the bus stop the doors open for them by the bus driver the twins climb aboard and the doors close after they enter Leo and Luna head back for the middle section of the bus where Luna sits in one seat while Leo sits in the second seat behind her where she meets another girl around her age her name was samantha she was like Luna she had the ability to speak to duel monsters spirits as well the two became good friends Leo met this boy named Carlos who was like him except for he was more brave and heroic than he was Leo chose to ignore that and they became good friends as well .

on the bus Luna was remembering the adventures she had alongside the other signers and she was glad to meet them because if she hadn't met them then her life would be boring and she wouldn't be able to keep her promise to the spirits the bus finally arrives at the high school all of the students get off the bus Leo and Luna were the last ones to get off the bus Leo and Luna looked up at the sky to see a image of herself , leo , Yusei , Akiza , Crow , Jack without Bruno who died just before they left New Domino reminding them that now matter where they are the bond they share will never be forgotton or broken as long as they believe in the power of friendship .

Luna : thank you Yusei Fudo for teaching how to accel synchro

the twins head inside before the bell rings for first period to attend their first class of the semester where a brand new adventure unfolds for the twins as they begin their high school tale as for the spirit world they were watching Luna and thanking her for everything that she's done for them they made peace across the land creating a bridge between the spirit world to connect to the human world to aid them in any future threats that will come along that will force the twins to rise up and defend the earth once more with their powerful duel monsters .

The End . 


End file.
